Paz
by Lil6969
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky se encuentra extrañamente nervioso por su segundo año en la Gran Prix y no cosigue dormir. ¿Cómo podrá conciliar el sueño tras haber sido tirado de su habitación por bullicioso? ¿Cómo podrá encontrar su ansiada paz? ¿Qué era su paz?... o mejor dicho: ¿Quién era su paz? OneShot / Yaoi soft / Otario / [YoI pertenece a estudio MAPPA (Sayo Yamamoto & Mitsurō Kubo)]


_Esta historia está fuera de la línea de la serie pero en el mismo contexto._

 _Se supone que se sitúa un año después de la primera Gran Prix Final de Yurio. Esta sería su 2da vez en ella._

 _Narrador en 2da persona (Yurio *inserte mil y un corazones a este ángel ruso oqo)_

 ** _~¡Disfrute!_**

* * *

Dabas vuelta a la derecha... luego a la izquierda, nuevamente a la derecha e incluso trataste de acomodarte boca abajo con las manos bajo la fría almohada, pero no había manera. No podías dormir y por más que odiaras admitirlo estabas nervioso por la Gran Prix Final que se daría en menos de... viste la hora en tu móvil que se hallaba justo a tu lado y... ¡En 9 horas!

Debías dormirte, mierda, y debías hacerlo YA, para estar totalmente compuesto para mañana, pero ahí venía el problema nuevamente; le dabas vuelta y vuelta a la cama hasta que...

-¡Aaaahg! - Exclamaste con rabia tirando el aparato contra la pared y que por suerte no se rompió ya que rebotó nuevamente a tu cama.

-¡Yuri, deja de hacer ruido! -Reclamó un enojado Yakov a tu lado por despertarle.

Y así fue como, tras una leve discusión, terminaste fuera del cuarto sin cama ni pedazo.

-Tch. Viejo insoportable - Mascullaste en medio del pasillo.

La noche estaba un poco fresca, te sentiste casi desnudo sin una capucha encima y sólo con camiseta sin manga y unos pantalones holgados. Miraste tus pies y... quisiste matarte, habías salido con tus pantuflas de gato pardo, esas que tanto te gustaban pero que eran un poco infantiles y que al público te avergonzaban. Miraste hacia ambos lados por si había alguien. Nadie.

O eso creíste.

-Yura.

Llegaste a saltar del susto y el pulso te dio a mil cuando caíste en cuenta que a tus espaldas, donde estaban las escalera de emergencia, no habías mirado.

Otabek subía con una lata de gaseosa en la mano y te miró de pies a cabeza al notarte exaltado.

-... - quedó mirando, sí, justamente, tus pies. - Te vienen - mostró una tenue sonrisa.

Y quisiste morir nuevamente.

Notaste que no lo había dicho con otras intenciones, de hecho, hasta pareció sincero.

-Uhm... ¿Qué haces? Es tarde - le cambiaste el tema, inconscientemente hiciste el gesto de meter tus manos a tu sudadera, pero te sentiste idiota al acordarte de tu actual estado sin ella.

-Suele darme sed a esta hora. Además estaba un poco nervioso por la competencia de mañana.

Al parecer no eras el único así. Asentiste.

-¿Qué haces tú acá también?

-Yakov me tiró de la habitación por armar alboroto. - Miraste como perro rabioso la puerta de la habitación cerrada.

Soñoliento, Yakov era un demonio que ni compasión tenía con sus patinadores... quizá eso también fue un factor para que Lilia lo dejara.

Notaste que Otabek había comenzado a caminar nuevamente hacia abajo, por donde venía, se volteó a mirarte y te hizo una seña con la cabeza para acompañarle. Asentiste y le hiciste caso. Otabek tenía algo que te era atrayente, aunque no sabías qué era. Eran amigos desde el año pasado, cuando él te salvó de tus fans locas y te propuso serlo. Te sentiste un poco reconfortado por saber que Otabek también se sentía nervioso, un poco acompañado.

Le seguiste de cerca mirando su amplia espalda. Frunciste el ceño al sentirte pequeño. A su lado y comparado con él, sabías que eras más pequeño y menudo en cuanto a contextura física, sin mencionar que eras varios centímetros más bajo... Y tu edad, claro, te sentías orgulloso de haber ganado en tu primer año compitiendo en la categoría de senior con sólo 15 años, pero a veces se volvía una pequeña barrera con los demás competidores, por ejemplo, el cerdo tenía 25 ya, el calvo de Victor iba en camino a los 29 y Otabek tenía... ¿Cuántos tenía?

-Oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19.

-Ya veo - tomaste su mentón pensando en las distanciadas edades de los que competirían en un par de horas.

Se sentaron en el balcón principal del hotel, donde no transitaba mucha gente ni trabajadores del hotel.

-Tenía 13 cuando te vi por primera vez y 16 cuando te comencé a mirar desde lejos.

Tu corazón se aceleró un poco, Otabek era una de las pocas opiniones y palabras que te importaban. Por otro lado estaba tu abuelo, Yakov por su dedicación (a pesar de ser un viejo pesado) y aunque no lo admitirías jamás: Victor, Pero eso ya era punto aparte.

-¿E-En serio? - preguntaste un poco descolocado. Entre feliz (aunque lo disimulaste) y guardando compostura por tu orgullo. Aunque sentiste un poco de color subirte a las mejillas, decidiste mirar tus manos para seguido recoger una de tus piernas y apegarla a tu pecho... Sin capucha realmente no sabías qué hacer con tus extremidades.

-Sí. Me gusta tu determinación, ya te lo he dicho - te miró con esa cara que nunca has podido decifrar, pero que al parecer siempre te decifra a ti. - Me gustas. - Soltó. Y comprendiste lo que literalmente era "quedar en blanco".

Pero lo que claramente creció como una gran incógnita en tu rostro fue un gigante POR QUÉ. Y como si fueras un libro abierto para él, contestó...

-Me gusta el Yura obstinado, también me agrada el orgulloso como león, el que tiene gustos extravagantes y obstinación para conseguir sus metas. Pero lo que es más, cada vez que te veo sobre el hielo me da escalofríos, lo pones todo en ese momento... creo que eso - susurró - es lo que más me gusta... - notaste, entre completamente avergonzado y fascinado la cara del kazajo con un leve tinte rojo. Pero al parecer se controló de inmediato y levantó la vista al segundo.

Te volvió a mirar y supiste que no por nada habían bajado hasta allí. Tragaste recomponiéndote y miraste tus manos, seguido, a Beka, seguido, una planta que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del balcón, otra vez tus manos y finalmente a aquel rostro para nada perturbable. O bueno, casi, porque la vista de hace unos segundos no la olvidarías.

-Espero que mañana salga bien - retomó la palabra nuevamente - Suerte, Yura.

Jugaste un poco con tus manos, hasta que notaste que Beka se paró de su asiento a tu lado, en acto de impulso le tomaste de la sudadera, te miró curioso. No ibas a dejar irlo tan fácil y menos después de aquello, así que tomando toda tu valentía y ambición para conseguir lo que querías atacaste...

-No te vayas, te daré una respuesta - Dijiste tan rápido que fue increíble que no se te tropezaran las palabras. Te miró, iba a decir algo, pero no lo dejaste - m-me gustas... también - maldijiste mentalmente que ese "me" te saliera tembloroso. Pero ya lo habías soltado.

La suave risa de Otabek se hizo presente. Y seamos sinceros, te sentiste idiota ante aquel gesto. Frunciste el ceño decidido a defender el orgullo de tu postura.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Sólo iba a sacarme la sudadera, no me iba.

Tu cara debió haber sido un maldito poema y es que ¡Te habías confesado por una estúpida malinterpretación tuya!

Ahora sí que sí, quisiste morir por tercera vez en la noche.

El kazajo hizo justamente lo que dijo que haría. Quedando en manga larga, la prenda sacada te la entregó y tú con duda la tomaste.

-Estás temblando desde hace unos minutos - Apuntó.

-A-Ah... - reticente, te la pusiste. Te quedaba grande, pero aquello sólo la hacía más calentita. Sentiste el aroma del mayor impregnado en ti. Te agradó.

Ibas en camino a agradecerle cuando él mismo te sube el gorro y sutilmente, sin prisa ni demora, te besa dulcemente en los labios. No alcanzaste a responder a nada, pero en el momento en que se iba a separar, sólo atinaste a cerrar fuerte los ojos y tomarle por la nuca y acercarlo, para así incitarlo a que continuara. Y así fue.

El beso era tierno, lento, cargado de cariño.

Cariño del cual sabías que nadie más podía comprenderle. Cariño a pesar de la distancia y la rivalidad. Cariño amistoso, y ahora, romántico.

En ese momento confirmaste que, aquella atracción era más bien el sentimiento de estar gustar de alguien, y las piezas encajaron cuando Beka lo dijo. A pesar de estar mucho tiempo separados, siempre mantuvieron el contacto, extraño, pues, tú no eras de mantener contacto, pero quisiste hacerlo con él. Con tu amigo. Con Beka.

El beso pasó a ser más intenso cuando, como pidiendo permiso, Otabek lamió tu labio inferior y seguido introdujo la lengua para juntarla con la tuya, como pudiste le seguiste el juego, te costaba un poco el coordinar tu respiración. Sentiste cómo el mayor, con cuidado, retiraba el cabello de tu cara dejándola despejada. De puntitas, con una mano apretabas el antebrazo de Otabek y la otra aún la mantenías en su nuca, él te pasó el brazo sin que te dieras cuenta por la cintura, apegándote a él. El pasional beso descendió hasta acabar en cortos besitos y finalmente tu cara enfurruñada mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza otra vez. El peso del kazajo se cernió sobre ti sin llegar a aplastarte, apoyó su mentón en tu cabeza y pasó sus brazos por tus hombros en un débil abrazo. No lo veías, pero sabías que sonreías e imitaste el gesto pasando desapercibido.

-Мы продолжим в другой день? **(*)**

-¿Qué? - sonreíste. Obviamente el chico no te comprendía el ruso, así que le cambiaste el sentido.

-Hay que ir a dormir - miraste hacia arriba, removiéndote un poco entre sus brazos.

-Yakov te tiró del cuarto...

Mierda. Cierto. Pusiste cara de asco al acordarte de eso, en caso de que no te abriera tendrías que dormir en el pasillo o en el lobby del hotel... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a echarte de tu propia habitación sabiendo que mañana es la Gran Prix y él con el deber de cuidarte porque es tu maldito entrenador?!

Tu expresión debió ser de ira pura porque al parecer Beka lo notó y entonces...

-Mi habitación está vacía, mi entrenador tenía una fiesta de negocios y llegará mañana por la mañana - propuso... o dedujiste que propuso, porque claramente era una propuesta.

-¿No te molesta si...?

Rodó los ojos - me acabo de confesar ¿por qué me molestaría? Si es Yura... - te miró y sonrió. Esa sonrisa pequeña pero sincera que podía adoptar un rostro tan serio pero bello como el suyo. Le diste la razón un poco sonrojado.

..::..

Lo primero que viste al entrar en el cuarto fue el despertador que estaba en uno de las mesitas de noche: menos de 8 horas.

-El tazón de cerdo mejoró bastante... Y al parecer el idiota de JJ tiene un As bajo la manga - murmuraste para ti. Entonces ahí notaste lo nervioso que estabas. Pero aún así dijiste - Los haré borscht

-Lo harás bien - al parecer te escuchó. -pero ahora deberíamos dormir. - apuntó una de las camas, la que al parecer no había sido ocupada porque los pliegues de las sábanas estaban completamente estirados.

Lo miraste durante unos segundos recapacitando y tu mente te recriminó "Un segundo... ¿Dónde esperabas dormir?" asentiste y te deshiciste de la sudadera del moreno con un leve deseo de que su aroma no se fuese y se la entregaste, él la tiró por ahí y cuando ya estuviste dentro de la cama se encaminó a apagar la luz central. Seguido, y al ya estar él dentro de la cama a tu lado, apagó la lámpara.

-Que te vaya bien, Beka - dijiste a modo de "buenas noches".

-Igual a ti, Yura - respondió.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y sentías el sueño, el cansancio y el deber de tener que dormir, pero ahí estaban las imágenes de la competencia en tu mente y tu tranquilidad se iba a la mierda.

Te recompusiste y adaptando tu vista a la oscuridad como un gato miraste la hora: menos de 6 horas...

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Estuviste así tratando de dormir durante casi hora y media?!

Miraste a la cama de al frente y viste a Beka dándote la espalda. Por el leve movimiento de la sábana se notaba que dormía armoniosamente.

La idea había cruzado por tu mente en cuanto entraste al cuarto, pero no la habías considerado tan serio como ahora... ¡Al carajo si Otabek quería ser considerado contigo dándote tu espacio!

Saliste de la cama despacio y caminaste sin querer despertarlo por el corto pasillito que separaba las camas. Quizá Beka podría ser la calma que necesitabas. Casi aguantando la respiración rodeaste la cama hasta llegar donde había más lugar libre en esta; justo en el costado donde Beka daba la cara y mostraba su paz al dormir. Atento a cada movimiento, levantaste la sábana sin dejar de mirarlo, entraste despacio en ella y cuando parecía ir de maravilla tu plan... Bueno, justo en ese momento no fue de maravilla...

-Yura - la voz le salió un poco ronca, soñoliento - ¿Qué haces? - aún así y sin expresión más que el gesto de frotarse el ojo para acostumbrar la vista, aquello último le había salido con un poco de gracia en la voz. Pero desechaste ese detalle pensando una excusa buena.

-Estoy nervioso y no puedo dormir - susurraste como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación. Y sin darte cuenta, habías soltado lo cierto.

-...Está bien.

No discutió y pasó un brazo por sobre ti que te invitaba a acostarte del todo. Te acurrucaste frente a él, quien ya había cerrado los ojos para dormirse nuevamente, o aquello pareció.

-Saldrá bien, no tienes por qué estar nervioso. Siempre eres sorprendente. - con la mano que tenía encima te hizo cariño en la cabeza con delicadeza.

-Me... animas mucho, para ser también tú un buen competidor... - seguías susurrando.

-Aprecio lo bueno - Asentiste a pesar de que él no te viera. Pero lo agradeciste, así (y también por la oscuridad) no podría ver tu creciente sonrojo.

-Tú también lo harás bien - dijiste rápido tú, al igual que dejaste un beso en los labios del kazajo a quien no diste tiempo para que te mirara porque cerraste los ojos fuertemente y te ocultaste en su pecho.

-Yura, eso... - sentiste el pecho contrario latir con fuerza y lo interrumpiste.

-¡Ya, duérmete! - tu cara ardía y la vergüenza crecía. Pero aún así no te aguantaste las ganas de abrazarlo.

Lo último que escuchaste fue su suave risa. Tan sutil como él. Sin darte siquiera cuenta, las caricias en tu cabello te hicieron dormirte apegado a su pecho.

Después habrías de comprender.

Beka era toda tu paz. Toda la que necesitabas.

* * *

 ** _(*)_ _Мы продолжим в другой день?_** ** _We will continue another day? ¿Continuaremos otro día?_**

 ** _Este fic cortito lo quería hacer desde hace tiempo, la verdad, iba a agregar más cositas, pero sentí que le quitaba el gusto de OneShot y quedaría mucho más largo. Pero siento que salió bien c:_**

 ** _Que viva por siempre el Otario y gracias por leer!_**


End file.
